Chrysler Town
Year-to-year changes 1991 Sitting atop Chrysler's minivan lineup was its luxury offering, the Chrysler Town & Country. Built on the extended wheelbase used in the Dodge Grand Caravan and Plymouth Grand Voyager, the Town & Country featured a long list of standard posh appointments, including front and rear air conditioners and a 6-way power driver's seat. 1992 In 1992, the Town & Country was given dual airbags, integrated child safety seats and side-impact protection. 1995 For 1995, the Town & Country essentially is a carryover model, though it does benefit from some modest enhancements. These include a revised remote keyless-entry system and a more refined 4-speed automatic transaxle. Positioned at the top of the minivan market, the Chrysler Town & Country is designed for discriminating buyers who want the versatility of a minivan in a luxury package. Key competitors include upscale versions of the Mazda MPV, Mercury Villager, Nissan Quest and Toyota Previa. The one and only engine remains the 12-valve 3.8-liter V6 mated to a 4-speed automatic overdrive transmission. This transmission contains an overdrive lockout feature, which is designed to minimize the sometimes annoying continual shifting in and out of overdrive on hilly roads. The Town & Country boasts a long and impressive list of standard equipment. Major options include tinted side, quarter and rear windows, leather trim seats and a heavy-duty trailer-towing package. 1996 Until now, the Town & Country was available only as a single, rather-exclusive model, built on the long-wheelbase floor pan of the Dodge Caravan and Plymouth Voyager. The T&C line has been expanded with two upmarket versions. The LXi is a more seductive alternative to the original. The LX is a high-content shuttle craft built on the shorter 113-in. wheelbase. It is designed to attract young upwardly mobile import-minded buyers as well as an older generation whose kids have left home. All T&C models are equipped with air conditioning, dual airbags, antilock brakes, eight cup holders, power windows, rear window defroster/wiper, head restraints for all seats, auxiliary lighting, 4-speaker stereo, speed control, tilt (leather-wrapped) steering wheel, storage bins and a trailer-hitch provision. As a high-line model, the T&C is fitted only with the 3.3-liter or the 3.8-liter V6 – no Fours as in the Dodge/Plymouth versions. The base vehicle comports on the traditional long-wheelbase chassis and has the 3.3 and 4-speed automatic as standard equipment. It is not available with all-wheel drive. The new LXi version offers the 3.8, leather seats, a drive-side sliding door as standard and awd as optional equipment. New 215/65R16 touring tires are available on 6.5-in. alloy wheels, which are standard on the LX and LXi versions and included in the Sport Handling package. The LX deviates from the T&C norm because it has the awd feature as an option—heretofore available only on the long-wheelbase minivan. It comes with the 3.3-liter V6, but reserves the larger-displacement engine as an option. Both powerplants are mated to an automatic overdrive transaxle, which has a manual feature for increased engine braking on long hills and minimized continual gear changing in hilly territory. The new and expanded Town & Country line should provide stiff competition for the Mercury Villager, Nissan Quest, Toyota Previa and the upscale versions of the Mazda MPV. Retail prices As of August 1, 1994: *'$27,680 '(1995 Chrysler Town & Country) *'$29,775 '(1995 Chrysler Town & Country with all-wheel drive) As of April 4, 1995: *'$23,960 '(1996 Chrysler Town & Country) *'$29,420 '(1996 Chrysler Town & Country LXi) As of September 22, 1995: *'$24,415 '(1996 Chrysler Town & Country) *'$24,400 '(1996 Chrysler Town & Country LX) *'$30,045 '(1996 Chrysler Town & Country LXi) As of July 27, 1997: *'$26,680 '(1997 Chrysler Town & Country SX 4DR Van) *'$26,895 '(1997 Chrysler Town & Country LX 4DR Van) *'$29,885 '(1997 Chrysler Town & Country LX 4DR Van AWD) *'$31,565' '''(1997 Chrysler Town & Country LXi 4DR Van) *$33,940''' '''(1997 Chrysler Town & Country LXi 4DR Van AWD) Shipping prices *$560 (1993-1996 models) *$580 '''(1997-1999 models) Gallery 95town&country.jpg|1994-1995 Chrysler Town & Country minivan 96town&country.jpg|1996 Chrysler Town & Country minivan Video Clips Category:Chrysler Category:Passenger minivans